Derek's Dream
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Re-posted for AN content. Still the same story. Sorry if it's OOC.


**Don't say it! I know it's short. And I'm sorry.**

**Derek's OOC in this, to warn you. If you thought he was actually in character, review and tell me that, so I know. I don't know why I want to know, I just do...**

**Disclaimer:**

**DARKEST POWERS IS NOT MINE!**

"I'll hurry back," I whispered to my beautiful mate. Our pups were all snuggled up fast asleep against her belly, and I didn't want to wake them.

"No, no, you've helped out a lot. You deserve to take as much time as you need," she responded, nuzzling me. I caught her scent- vanilla with a hint of strawberries and rain.

"Okay. I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too," the she-wolf replied, giving my ear a quick, affectionate lick.

I nodded, and ran out of our little den and into the night.

As soon as I was outside, I caught the scent of a rabbit. I dropped into a crouch and followed the trail. The rabbit was in a small clearing, and it was plump.

_Perfect!_ I thought. _This will feed both my mate __and__ her pups! That is if they decide to try it._

I lowered myself even further, belly pressed tightly against the ground. I waited, then pounced. The rabbit tried to run, but I was too fast for it. With one quick blow to the neck with my teeth, it was dead. I buried it under a large oak tree to get later, then went back to my hunting. I caught a squirrel, then went back home.

~hi~

My mate perked up as I entered. I dropped the rabbit beside her, and she licked my muzzle in a thank-you.

Brigid, one of the pups, opened her green eyes and stared at me. Then she tentatively stepped forward, as if testing the ground. She padded over to me a few minutes later.

"Hey, little one," I said gently, nuzzling her. She giggled.

Ivy and Jasper, our other pups, woke up too. They nuzzled me as a hello, then did the same with their mother. Then they eyed the rabbit warily; they had never tasted meat before, unless it was regurgitated by my mate.

She nudged it toward them. "Try it," she urged.

Ivy was the first one to take a bite. Her eyes widened, then closed in bliss. The other two pups soon joined in, and it wasn't too long before the rabbit was gone.

_I guess they like the rabbit,_ I though amusedly as I shared the squirrel with my mate. We watched as Jasper, Ivy, and Brigid play-wrestled. When we finished our food, my mate leaned up against me and closed her eyes for a second.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Chlo," I responded, licking the top of her head.

~Hi again~

I woke up with my arms wrapped around her. I rubbed her pregnant stomach before kissing her forehead.

"Not much longer, Sweetheart," I whispered to her sleeping form. I rested my hand where our pups were, the three heartbeats strong.

At fist, I 'd been worried. What if they didn't survive full-term? What if they killed Chloe? What if they were too genetically messed up to live past a few months?

I'd brought that up with Chloe about a week after we'd found out. I suggested abortion. The thought of losing our pups hurt, but I was just so worried about them, about her... I couldn't stand the idea of them suffering horribly from our genetic alterations, or her, for that matter, so I'd thought that if Chloe got an abortion, then maybe it wouldn't hurt them.

Chloe straightened me out real quick. She smacked me across the face, and challenged me. She asked if I wanted this or not. She said she was keeping them, with or without my consent. She even declared she'd leave if I didn't want the pups. I argued back, telling her that I wanted it- of course I did!- but I was worried, too. She calmed down a bit, but made me sleep on the couch for two nights.

On the third night, she came downstairs and pulled me into her arms. She told me that she was worried, too, but this was something she really wanted. She begged me to understand, and I told her I did.

"I love you, Derek," she had said. "You know that, right?"

I remembered carrying her up to our room and telling her I knew, and that I felt the same way. Then I proved it to her.

I smiled at the memory, and rubbed my jaw where she had hit me. For being so small, she packed a helluva punch.

As much as I'd been worried, I now knew it was okay- we had an OBGYN doctor who had taken a test and told us they would be healthy, and the genetic alteration hadn't affected them. She also told us that we had three- two girls and one boy. Brigid Elizabeth, Ivy Jennifer, and Jasper Zachary Souza.

I kissed the top of my mate's head.

"I love you," I whispered lovingly, and fell asleep with the four loves of my life in my arms.

**Hi! I decided to write what dreams Derek might be having and all that crap if Chloe ****_did_**** get pregnant. So tell me how I did.**

**I wrote this a while back, just thought you should know.**

**I am working on a one-shot! I'm not going to give all of it away, but I'll give you a hint: Something's happened to Derek! That's your hint. If I said anything else, I'd give it away. I'm gonna try doing it in third-person, so wish me luck!**

**-WiccaChick98**


End file.
